Call of the Ancients
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: We know for a fact Lucemon was once King. We know for a fact he had to be stopped - that was the responsibility the Legendary Warriors had taken upon themselves. Yet, there's a lot we never did learn about just what all went on during that time...so, now, it's time to see the story of the Ancients and their original human vessels.


**_Disclaimer: Derailed and I do not own Digimon, or anything related to the real world. We only own our OC's, and this_ _story._**

* * *

Official Title: Call of the Ancients; Act I in the Frontier Generations series.

Rating: T

Warnings: Cussing, violence, graphic scenes, adult/teen humor.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship.

Characters: Hiroaki K. & Kousei M.

Full Summary: We know for a fact that it was Lucemon who ruled the Digital World, after ending the war between the Hu-mon and Beast Type Digimon. We also know he fell to corruption, and had to be stopped; by the Legendary Warriors. Yet, what was the full story? How did the Warriors stop him, and where did they come from? This is the story of the Ancient Warriors, and their original human counterparts...

Song: "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

Quote: "Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one." - John Lennon

* * *

**Preface:**

_Hope_

* * *

The Digital World was a mess.

War had ravaged the land, and scarred from the data that had been shed, and torn asunder. Digimon waited in eggs, waiting for rebirth, waiting for a brighter future. Yet, that future seemed bleak.

The King had fallen from grace. When he had first taken the throne over the world, peace seemed to come into the world. Power can corrupt all, though, and nothing could save him from his corruption. Not his council, not anyone in the palace, not anyone in the world - not even himself. Cruelty was all that he knew now. It was all that he knew, and the rest of the world knew only his cruelty, and harsh, unforgiving ways. Anyone who stood up to him, or committed even small crimes were punished severely.

Everyone was afraid, cowering, knowing that, if they valued their lives, they would dare not speak a single insult about Their King.

.

.

.

The Angels sat there, wondering what to do. Lucemon was getting more and more powerful.

"There's nothing left, the Ancient Warriors must end this once and for all," one said.

"Yes, but the Ancient Warriors have not been seen since the Great Beginning," another interjected. "They have been missing ever since - rumored to be slumbering, waiting for vessels to bear them."

Another looked around the room, pondering this fact. It was true - the Ancient Warriors were the ones who witnessed The Great Beginning, and the only ones supposedly alive from that period in their history. They were supposed to be the guardians, the protectors of the Digital World. But, they were said to be slumbering, waiting for something like a vessel, for some reason. No Digimon truly understood the reason, save for the Warriors themselves.

But, how were they to find the suitable vessels for their protectors?

"Well, we'll have to find vessels for them to return," the third said. "There is no other option."

"Yes, but where?" the second demanded.

Silence filled the air, thoughtful expressions upon each of their faces. "The Human World," The first solemnly replied, after a moment.

"What?" both the second and third Angel cried.

"You cannot be serious!" the second interjected. "You'd want us to depend on humans to save us?"

"It's our only chance," the first said. "Now do we take the risk or do we let this reign of terror continue?"

The other two looked at each other, nervously. He wanted them to trust humans, of all creatures? How in their right minds could they trust any of the humans? They had seen what the human world was like – filled with corruption, and war. They were also backwards, and far behind everyone else, yet they thought themselves superior to the other life forms on their own planet.

How could the humans be trusted to save their world from the likes of their King?

"Do we take the risk?" he asked again.

"Yes," they finally agreed, yet a bit reluctantly.

They could only hope this risk was worth it...


End file.
